


Courtship misunderstandings

by ChicagosLights



Series: Rich Snakes and Glass Fish [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, bandom AU
Genre: M/M, patrick is a mermaid, pete is a naga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: I had this idea while reading a fic I used to read when I was bummed out. I do plan on writing a hopefully larger story but essentially I based the misunderstanding on another fic I've read where some merfolk consider being given a sort of band to but on where the tail fin meets the tail is someone asking them to be their slave. Obviously that isn't Pete's intentions as explained in the story but that's what start's this whole hullabaloo. Enjoy reading!





	Courtship misunderstandings

Patrick feels a little dumb-well not a lot, like a total moron- when Joe points out one afternoon that one of the island’s newest visitors is hitting on him. Okay well backtrack again, Patrick  _ knows  _ the dude is hitting on him with his blatant flirting but Patrick didn’t realize that the guy wasn’t just looking for a quick island fling; he was actually 100% trying to ask Patrick to be his partner. The thing that Patrick somehow forgot completely was that he was used to merfolk courtship; he was used to swimming far out and singing on the rocks, he was used to the gifts of shells (he always felt so picky that he preferred seaglass over shells), he was used to all the things a merman should be used to. This guy though? He wasn’t a merman, he was a Naga and somehow it escaped Patrick’s mind to find out just what Naga customs were. 

“How was I supposed to know!” Patrick knew his face was bright red and that was why Joe had the smuggest look he’d seen to date “the same shit happens all the time, you as much as anyone else got sick of all those visitors showing up and just looking for a one time thing!”

“Well I’m not single anymore am I?” Joe held up his left wrist and shook it, the bangles around it clinking together in a quick musical chime “besides, I really do think this guy would be nice Patrick. Would I steer you wrong?” 

Patrick doesn’t respond right away, instead he looks back to the beach where islanders and visitors alike seem to be enjoying their day “I’m tired of rich guys hurting me, Joe” 

A heavy sigh and Joe pulled himself up on the rock judging by the loud slapping sound Patrick heard, he didn’t pull away when the other put his arm around Patrick’s shoulders “I know, but I really don’t think this guy will. If he does then you know I’m going to spear him and Andy can help too” 

Patrick snorted and elbowed him “I’ll keep it in mind…” 

It was late evening when Patrick spotted his rich suitor again; Joe and him had agreed to do evening boat tours around the island and to no surprise-at least Patrick’s surprise-Joe specifically made sure Patrick would end up being the one to take his admirer’s boat out. Giving the quick greeting and explanation for what was about to happen, asking that those with long tails please try and keep them inside the boat, and to please keep your wings together if you had any, the merman gently patted the back of the giant turtle carrying the boat to give the GO sign. Patrick didn’t think much about the sights, he’d lived on this island his whole life so as they passed through the trees with fireflies like fairy lights in the branches and the glowing reefs full of fish and creatures most had never seen it was just like daily life for him. 

He answered the questions he was asked best he could, trying not to sound mechanical as most of them were things he answered almost every year and some were a little invasive about the merfolk living on the island; during the tour Patrick would glance over his shoulder, he lied to himself that he was just checking on the guests but he really knew he was looking back at the orange snake tail slightly hanging off the boat. A few times when Patrick looked back he’d see the rest of the naga showing; dark hair tied up with glass beads glistening whenever light hit them, gold eyes that reminded Patrick of fire when the lights reflected from them, beautiful tan skin and the way he leaned back in the seat reminded the merman of a pleased house cat. Unfortunately for Patrick, he didn’t realize he’d been staring long because it took his brain a few seconds to realize those gold eyes were looking right back at him now; making a choked noise the merman dove under quickly to be on the other side of the turtle so he didn’t have to see the naga now. 

That did  _ not  _ just happen, he didn’t just stare at the guy he’d been somewhat snapping at and ignoring for the past few weeks he’d been on this island like Patrick now wanted nothing more than for him to wrap the merman up in his tail and fuck him senseless.

_ But you did, and now what the hell is he going to think?  _ Is  _ he even going to think?  _ Patrick groaned at these mental thoughts and felt relieved when he saw the reef island coming into view, maybe he could drown himself once all the guests were off the boat. 

That didn’t happen though because when most of the guests were off the boat and Patrick was taking the turtle over to where he could rest, Patrick heard the sound of scales on rocks and a quiet almost scared “can I talk to you?”

Looking over his shoulder Patrick decided he hated lights because the tiki torches glow made the naga look ridiculously beautiful “depends-” Patrick stopped himself and thought back to Joe quickly before sighing “you know what? Yeah we actually do need to talk” 

The merman felt a little bad as he swam faster than the naga could keep up along the shore of the reef island, eventually though there wasn’t much of a struggle as the two came upon a sandy clearing where several blue and green coral glowed. Patrick pulled himself up onto the beach as the naga carefully slithered next to him, not too close though which made Patrick feel a little guilty seeing as the naga’s tail looked like it was uncomfortable the way it was coiled. 

Before the other could say anything Patrick held his hand up and spoke first “before we talk about anything can we please get basic things out of the way?” gold eyes seemed to darken in confusion “I don’t know your name” 

“Oh…” Patrick decided he thought the naga looked pretty when his cheeks turned a dusty pink “um, Peter Wentz but just call me Pete” 

Patrick nodded, he wasn’t sure where all this confidence was coming from but he decided he was going to roll with it “alright Pete. I’m Patrick, now that we’ve got the basics out of the way…”  _ so much for confidence  _ “just what the fuck?” 

“Huh?” Pete looked confused before it clicked, his tail twisted in clear agitation “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, all the flirting and things I’ve been doing” 

“Yeah, someone recently made me realize that” Patrick sighed and wriggled his tail around to make the water swirl “look-when it’s not warm there’s lots of visitors coming to the island. It’s great for the topsiders because, you know it’s money for them. Except sometimes for us merfolk and even topsiders island visitors just use us for the warmer seasons as quick hook-ups” 

He didn’t miss the agitated hiss Pete made or how he gave Patrick a sympathetic and somehow hurt look in the same time “I’m not-that isn’t my intentions with you” 

Again Patrick sighed “I’ve just started to realize that. You can’t blame me though, your flirting is just as bad as someone trying to just get a quick one-night stand” 

“I am  _ not  _ that bad” Pete huffed and Patrick smiled a little at Pete’s eyes briefly turning a honey yellow “You’re beautiful and I really do want more than a quick island fling with you” 

Patrick nodded slowly and then the two sat in silence, there was plenty to say but the words didn’t seem to be there for either of them; Pete was the one who broke the silence in a way, reaching over and hesitantly taking Patrick’s right hand, a silver band with a small sapphire set in it was on Patrick’s ring finger and he didn’t miss the way Pete looked surprised.

“It was a gift” Patrick mumbled, looking away from him but seeing his awed look reflected in the water “it’s rude to say no to a gift” 

Pete didn’t say anything for a few moments, running a finger along the ring “I know I could’ve handled this whole thing in a way better way but I really did want you-I  _ do  _ want you”

Patrick chuckled softly “yeah you really could have, starting by saying your name first of all” 

“I put my name on those notecards” Pete looked at Patrick a little more sternly now “you didn’t read them did you” 

“You didn’t ask my name first, and we could play the blame game the whole night but that isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about” please for fuck’s sake  _ not  _ let them fight and Patrick end up alone forever “look, I don’t know anything about nagas besides you guys being snakes and having abilities I don’t have. To me all those gifts you were sending were more like what topsider people do when they want to impress you enough to get some ass” 

“I thought merfolk were given gifts as courtship” Pete’s tail twitched again in agitation, Patrick was starting to feel a little scared he was going to suffocate the merman with it “You could’ve sent them back if they were upsetting you”

“Pete please” Patrick said weakly, he didn’t want this to turn into a fight “we do give each other gifts, if we have a mixed species relationship a way is to give us gifts yes but that starts to almost mean nothing when that’s all island visitors do. I did appreciate your gifts, Pete, they were beautiful” 

“They’re not much compared to you” Pete smiled when Patrick scowled at him “I kind of just googled what I should give you, that probably wasn’t a smart idea was it” 

“Not really but you got the general idea…” Patrick wasn’t sure if he’d moved closer or if Pete had but either way they were now close enough that Patrick could almost feel the scales on Pete’s shoulder “I did appreciate them, I think me wearing this ring shows that...at least I hope it does” 

Pete didn’t say anything and for a second Patrick started to panic but relaxed a little when he felt the other scooting over, the merman giggled a little when Pete laid his head on Patrick’s shoulder and some of his hair tickled Patrick’s face; this was pretty sudden intimacy but Patrick kind of didn’t mind it, he lay his head on Pete’s and found himself feeling content. Around them there was the distant sound of the island party and the sound of water lapping at the rocks, and around Patrick’s tail. 

Patrick broke the silence “I don’t know much about naga courting-well anything at all actually but when you sent me that honestly ridiculously jeweled gold band it wasn’t...you were trying to ask me to be yours?” 

Pete nodded, squeezing Patrick’s hand and the merman felt guilty how soft he sounded now “I didn’t realize when I sent you it what it meant for you. I wasn’t asking you to basically be my sex slave, I wanted you to be my mate” 

“Guess what’s another thing you should’ve looked up” Patrick laughed weakly and sighed turning and nuzzling his face into Pete’s hair, the beads felt cold against his cheeks “I wasn’t...I didn’t believe right away that that was what you were asking but there have been some island visitors that have basically asked merfolk to be that. You seemed too...well too kind and sweet to do that but you never know” 

Pete made a weak hissing click noise and pressed his face into Patrick’s shoulder “god no, never. I realized I fucked up as soon as I sent it, I freaked out but I didn’t think me showing up after sending that mixed message would be good” 

“Yeah no, I would’ve had my friend spear your ass” Patrick paused for a second “he actually said he’d do that if you hurt me” 

“Please don’t, I like having my ass. It’s a good ass” Patrick didn’t hold back his snort and Pete didn’t hide his own hiss “hey, I saw you looking at me during the boat tour!”

“So what? I could’ve been looking at anyone else on the boat” Patrick elbowed Pete and the other moved to sit back up “maybe I was looking at you, why would you be interested in me? I’m not exactly an Adonis”

Pete’s eyes flashed and Patrick squealed as the other’s tail seemed to whip around to wrap around him, the merman felt panic but tried calming himself to remember that Pete wasn’t about to kill him (though it sure as hell was hard to believe).

“Stop witht that shit, you are so fucking beautiful you don’t even know. You don’t have to be some kind of greek god-looking merman for me to want to spend my life with you” Pete had his fangs bared in irritation but they retracted when he saw how afraid Patrick was, he didn’t unloop his tail though and moved to pull Patrick in his arms “I fucked up a lot by not trying to know more about merfolk courtship and I should have, just know that I never meant any discomfort I made you feel. If I’ve fucked up too much then just tell me”

“You’re stupid” Patrick pressed his face into Pete’s neck and sighed “if you fucked up I wouldn’t have taken you somewhere private to have this talk with you and then say ‘fuck off’. I want to try a relationship with you, Pete” 

“You do?”

Patrick sighed and gently headbutted Pete “ _ yes  _ I do. We both goofed up, that’s been settled, and now we even know each other's names which is a bonus” 

Pete snorted a little and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s hair, the merman spluttered and lifted his head to scowl at Pete. This resulted in the naga pressing a kiss to Patrick’s brow, his forehead, and then his nose, all resulting in more scowling and whining.

“Is it too early to say I love you?” Pete asked once they were back on the main island and he was in Patrick’s home (the merman had been horribly embarrassed because it was just a fisherman’s hut but the naga had been fascinated by all the sea glass Patrick had on shelves) “I’d like to say it but not if it’s too early” 

“I think it might be a little early yeah” Patrick was wriggling around trying to get out of the hammock-pulley system he set up so he could get into the hut “who knows, you might no longer want me once you get to know me more”

“Fucking bullshit” Pete snapped, Patrick softened seeing how serious Pete looked “you’ll get fucking sick of me pretty fast, trust me. Money doesn’t make up for me being kind of sporadic” 

“I won’t mind that-shit!” Patrick squealed as he nearly toppled over the side but ended up falling into Pete awkwardly as the naga tried using his tail to help cushion the fall and the arms to catch him “thank you, my knight in scaley armor” 

Pete snorted and shifted Patrick around in his arms and carried him over to a large round lavender bed, the merman huffed when he was placed down like a doll and swatted Pete’s chest; he squeaked in surprise when Patrick grabbed his arm and pulled him down, he got the idea and soon the two were wrapped up in coils or orange and Patrick was being squished into Pete’s chest (not that he minded, Pete was surprisingly warm). 

“I like you Pete” Patrick said softly, beginning to fall asleep and smiling at the content sound he heard.

“I like you too, Patrick, I like you a lot” Pete had started petting Patrick’s hair.

“I’m glad” 


End file.
